


【SK】au/pwp一发完🔞《歪，419吗？》

by Liqing



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liqing/pseuds/Liqing





	【SK】au/pwp一发完🔞《歪，419吗？》

＊＊＊＊

“啊、嗯啊…”Krist在男人劲瘦身躯的压迫和富有技巧的爱抚下，索性靠着墙仰起雪白的脖颈，唇齿间溢出一两句呻吟。这个动作似乎取悦了男人，更加方便了他叼着Krist细嫩的颈肉，两片唇瓣衔着一点一点吸吮。

Krist保持着理智提醒道：“不、不要留下痕迹…singto…”

singto略带歉意的舔了舔刚弄出来的红痕，下一秒却毫无悔改之意粗暴的咬了咬Krist上下滚动的喉结，留下浅淡的小小牙印。

然后就想到了刚才一见面就奉上自己名片的愚蠢行为，singto有些苦恼的说：“好，你也最好不要叫我的名字。”

Krist没有回应，因为嘴巴另有用图。说话间他弯曲膝盖，以一个半跪的姿势蹲下拉开了singto牛仔裤的拉链，藏在浓密毛发里蓄势待发的事物半勃形态就尺寸可观，Krist莫名紧张的咽了口唾沫，随即又小心翼翼的用手指拨弄了一下，那东西马上回应般的弹了弹落在Krist葱白的手心中。singto眉峰上挑，饶有兴趣的看着Krist并不熟练的扶着那处缓缓纳入口中。

从上而下的角度能看到Krist的唇舌如抹了蜜一般格外艳丽，Krist扶着根部，揉捏囊袋，鲜红的小嘴吃力的吞吐着紫红色肉棒，毫无章法的想要讨好这根比他想象中更庞大的性器，好在小singto很给他面子，不一会就硬的发烫。

singto伸手抚上Krist的头发，哑着嗓子轻声鼓励道：“做得很好……”

实际上singto哪受过这种待遇，在刚进入狭小温热的口腔时脑内多巴胺就开始分泌，Krist还偏偏在这时抬起脸露出一种让singto难以形容的表情，在自己的抚摸下微眯起眼宛如一只高贵慵懒的猫咪，小嘴却因为含着巨物无法合拢，几缕透明津液挂在嘴角，淫糜至极，singto理所当然的兴奋过头了。

他顺着本能顶胯往Krist的喉管里撞，想要挤进去，不一会在龟头的磨蹭下，Krist的嗓子眼又疼又痒，拼了命吐出来，“唔…咳咳…咳…”

Krist掩着手背有些狼狈的咳了一会，这下喉咙肯定被磨红了。停下来后眼尾发红，眼里含着生理泪水瞪了一眼始作俑者，singto有些不好意思的舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，随着眼眸发深心里闪过这样的想法——

如果哭出来，一定会更好看。

“唔！…啊…”Krist只感觉到自己被人从腋下抱起，或者说提起更恰当，下一秒一股力量强硬的按着他的背，使他的面部与浅色墙纸来了个亲密接触。

“我脚有些麻……”Krist皱着眉出声，不满于singto突然这样，况且他的脚真的麻到发软了，不知道是不是蹲久了。

singto贴上Krist的身体，汗湿的胸膛与Krist的后背紧紧相贴，压迫的力量让他不得不支起手臂贴在墙上。但是抵在后腰的坚硬却如同烙铁般不容忽视。

“站稳了吗？”singto磁性的声音响起，呼出的热气撒在脖子上，渐渐发烫。

“我要说声谢谢吗？”Krist咬牙切齿道。

singto轻笑出声，他就喜欢Krist这样毫不客气的态度，不论处于什么位置都是一副高高在上的姿态，如果哪天把人踩在脚下也不会吝啬一眼。

singto更加兴奋了，三两下解开Krist的皮带扒下了他的裤子，裤子和内裤随意的挂在弯曲的膝盖窝里，singto扶着自己的性器挤进Krist的臀缝，有些急切的抵在入口。

Krist意识到singto想就这样直接进来，连忙挣扎道：“嗯啊…唔…去床上…啊！”一只手指的探入刺激的Krist夹紧了腿，同时穴道缩紧，温热紧致的内壁紧紧吸住了手指。

Krist无法形容这种羞耻的感觉，明明没碰前面却爽到前端翘起，而他全身发软，隐秘处还似乎有热流要涌出。

singto在Krist的体内转动了一下手指，按压内壁，另一只手绕到前端，撸动了一下Krist的柱身，上下套弄。不是没有手淫过，但别人碰和自己来感觉是完全不一样的。Krist几乎立刻就溢出隐忍的呻吟。

“放松点……”

singto按压着Krist的穴口，拿出润滑剂涂抹在里面，括约肌也在这时放松下来，singto顺着润滑又进去一指，在干涩紧致的穴道里耐心做着扩张工作。

“唔、嗯啊…”Krist也同样忍耐的配合着singto的扩张，把头埋在臂弯里，不知所措的感受着快感和痛感的交锋，时不时从喉管里溢出一两声细小的呻吟。两人身上皆是汗涔涔的。

没过多久singto就抽出手指，带出一丝透明粘液，singto近乎变态又贪婪的舔了舔自己的手指，然后扒开臀瓣，看着还在流水的小洞，扶着自己忍耐已久的性器对准Krist的洞穴撑开褶皱，一捅到底，singto发出舒爽的喘息。

“唔…啊…嗯啊啊啊——”在被完全进入的那刻，Krist终于忍不住扯开嗓子叫了一声，大张的嘴方便了singto的手指探入，色情粗暴的在口腔中搅拌。身下也是刻不容缓的操干起来，先是慢慢的磨，等到Krist适应了那个形状，律动的频率才慢慢加快。

“啊、嗯啊…啊…”呻吟也慢慢变大，Krist根本顾不上自己此刻的样子，随着singto疯狂的撞击浪叫出声，那只手还在他的嘴里兴风作浪，抽插着，和下身的动作如出一辙。Krist忍不住一口咬在singto的食指上，强忍住欢愉的快感询问道：“嗯…嗯啊…带套了吗…”

singto抽出手指看到那一圈牙印有些想笑，想说他什么时候了还在想着这个，而且现在问也已经晚了啊。

不过singto还是想逗一逗他，“你摸摸。”  
singto抽出来，牵着他的手指引他摸向自己的肉棒。

伸手是一片滑腻，避孕套上的滑液和不知名的粘液，不过却让Krist安心了，看来singto是一个很守规矩的一夜情对象，虽然他可能不是那么安分。

撞击的越来越狠，原本粉色的肉穴被操的烂熟，渐渐的Krist都有些站不稳，完全依靠着身后的singto才能巧妙的保持平衡，但是singto并不会因此而慢下来。

Krist的内啡肽疯狂分泌，痛感全部转化为快感，甚至察觉到尿意越来越明显，但这猛烈的快感和不受控制的需求让初尝情事的他开始害怕起来。

“啊——嗯啊、先生…请…慢点……”Krist带着哭腔请求道，他绝不承认这是求饶。

singto意识到Krist记住了他开始说的话，不再喊自己名字，但是敬称在这个时候显然更要命。

“先生……太深了…”

示弱的话语更加激发了singto体内的性欲，他发狠的撞着那一处，然后享受着Krist带着哭腔破碎的呻吟，这一定是世界上最美妙的声音了，没有之一。

Krist的前端崩的笔挺，急需释放。却又难以射出，他忍不住伸手套弄起来。

singto注意到他的动作，钳制住他的双手，制止了他自慰的行为，“乖一点……”

饱满的翘臀早在见他的第一眼就引人注目，比女人还要诱人，给人无限遐想。singto满足了自己的私心，强硬的按着他的臀肉做最后冲刺。

愉悦，刺激，灭顶的快感。

“啪啪”的肉体撞击声和Krist断断续续的呻吟声回荡在这间房内。“啊……要射了！”Krist突然高声叫喊，挥舞着双手，singto用粗壮的手臂箍紧他，让他动弹不得，穴道里放佛受了刺激剧烈紧缩，Krist大声喊：“不……不行了！”

几乎同时，白浊像尿液一样撒出，哗哗的，射了墙上一滩，还有一些顺着Krist的大腿往下淌。在穴道的收紧下singto也缴械出来，尽数射进了套子里。

singto抽出来，Krist趴着墙奄奄一息，承受了撞击的肉洞有些合不拢，穴肉外翻，流淌着不知名粘液。

两人之间谁也没说话，Krist是没力气说话，singto则是沉默的换好新套子又重新从正面插入湿淋淋的小穴。

“啊、唔…”Krist完全瘫软在singto的身上，还没从高潮的余韵中回神，双手搂着他的脖子，singto毫不费力的抱起Krist的双腿，使他以挂在自己身上的姿势腾空。

这个动作没有很好的臂力是很危险的，Krist的思绪混乱，随意想着，体内的肉棒随着singto的移动，每一下都插到最深处，Krist双腿交叉盘在singto身后，紧紧攀附着。

直到被放在柔软的大床上，singto不满于Krist的走神，重重的咬上Krist的乳头，Krist才放佛惊醒过来。

“啊、嗯啊……”

他从来不知道他的胸会这么敏感，像女人一样急需爱抚，singto如获至宝，含住乳尖细细舔咬，还故意发出响亮的吸吮声。

看着Krist仰起脖颈又一次陷入情欲，藏在黑色袜子里的脚趾蜷缩起来，让singto不由得想起，他来的时候穿的是一身正装，一看就是一个养尊处优没有私生活的少爷。

谁又会知道，藏在深厚的家世和名牌西装底下的他却拥有着这样一副淫荡敏感的身体。

没想到第一次约炮就能约到这样的极品，singto暗暗想着，埋在体内的性器迅速涨大，抬起他的一条腿，操的更深了。

“叫我的名字。”singto眼底幽深。

“singto…啊！…sing…singto…嗯啊…”

Krist完全放开了去承欢，嗯嗯啊啊的乱叫，丝毫没有刚开始的矜持，反正……他已经选择自甘堕落了，不如就好好的放纵自己，享尽快感。

夜还长，但明天早上的太阳升起后，他依然会遵循家里的安排，去和订婚对象结婚，也许他还会成为一个好爸爸。

过了今晚，他们就是陌生人。

singto看见Krist又走神了，不知从哪升起的怒气和占有欲，倾身吻上了Krist的唇。

他还以为自己在这场性事中足够清醒，却在不知不觉中，打破了规矩。

那就一起沉沦吧……

 

++++++++

singto醒来时，看到Krist已经穿好西装外套，正在打领带，动作优雅，举手投足间让人移不开目光。

singto有些犹豫的开口：“你叫什么？”

“你没必要知道。”Krist扯开嘴角，挂上最完美的笑容。

“下次记得把名片收好，singto先生。”

说完转身就走，离开了房间。

singto楞楞的，被子里还有他的余温。桌子上的那张名片似乎在嘲讽他的多情。

 

但是……他刚刚说了下次。

singto露出一个古怪的笑容，希望这下次，不要让他等太久。

 

END.


End file.
